A Little Bundle of Magic
by hpgwrocks
Summary: The day Lily finds out she is pregnant with Harry and told James.


It was on a November day that I found out I was with child. I remember this day really well. The day was an ordinary day like no other but this day changed my husband, James Potter, and I, Lily Evans Potter, lives forever.

I remembered the night before I was ill with a bad stomach flu. James insisted on staying home the next morning. I told him to go into work; because I did not want him to be a worry bat and be watching my every move to see if I was okay. Even though I did not say that to him, I did told him and reassure however, that I will go to St. Mungo that day. Plus he had to go into work that day because he had to represent a report to the Ministry of Magic on an important case he was working on in the Auror's office. In so I went to St. Mungo after reassuring him that I will be fine.

When I got to St. Mungo, I went straight to the help desk. I told the lady my case and she directed me to go to the Healers' office on the left. The Healer's name was Georgiana James Chang.  
" Mrs. Potter, when was the last time you had your period?" asked Healer Chang after I had told her why I was here.  
" I would say a month ago but I have irregular periods" I explain.  
"Really well then" said Healer Chang, " I would like to take a test to see that you are pregnant. The symptoms you had told me indicated that you might be pregnant. I just want to rule out if we have ourselves a case of a baby. So would you lay down and let me do my magic."

Fifteen minute later, Healer Chang came back to the office and told me the results of the test. The Healer told me that I was in fact pregnant. First thing I had said was "holy crap are you serious." After five minutes of Healer Chang calming me down, I had finally came with terms that I will in fact be a mother. I was so nervous and excited at the same time. James and I were not even talking about babies yet. I was so nervous on how he was going to react. I knew James would be thriller to learn that he will have a daughter or son; but I was nervous what his reaction will be.

When I had gotten home from St. Mungo, I made sure that I would prepare a nice dinner. I knew pizza and breadsticks was one of James favorite meals, so I decided to cook us some Pizza and breadstick for the evening. Romantic I know but that the only thing I knew what he would like and plus I was craving some pizza and breadsticks.  
As I was preparing the pizza, there was a knock on the kitchen's door. I went to the door and I answer and saw my best friend Alice Longbottom standing there with a beaming look on her face. Alice came in and told me about her day. Alice was an auror and works beside James and her husband Frank. As soon as she finished telling me about some crazy old witch, owling everyone in the auror 's office that she had in fact came face to face with the Dark Lord but it turn out to be a plant, she blurted out: " I AM PREGNANT"!

I stood there for a minute thinking, who else we knew was pregnant. I asked her when her due date and she told me July 30th,1981 That when I told her I was pregnant also and was due the day after she is due. Alice looked at me shock for a moment and ran to me and hug me. We were so happy that I forgot that the pizza was still in the oven. Alice told me that she had already told Frank and he was beyond thriller. I was so happy for Alice and Frank. I told her my nerves on how James will react. She told me not to worry. He will be just as happy as Frank was when she told him last night.

"Speaking of Frank, I must leave Lily. I promise him that I would meet up with him at his mother. So we will tell her the big news" said Alice.

Alice left about an hour before James was supposed to return home. James message me saying that he will be home by 8. Well by the time he came home it was midnight and I was angry. Here come James coming home with his best friend Sirius Black. Sirius came in and told me that James is a tab bit tipsy because they went out celebrating with Frank because of his and Alice were pregnant. He told me that they will never do this sort of thing when I become pregnant. At that point of the conversation, I was becoming angrier by the minute. Sirius was looking at me for a moment before I blew up:

"OH HOW CURUESTY OF YOU MAKING SURE MY HUBSAND WONT COME HOME DRUNK WHEN I BEGUN PREGNANT! WELL GUESS WHAT SIRIUS…I AM PREGNANT! SO IT LOOKS LIKE YOU MIGHT JUST BROKEN YOUR PROMOSIE THEN."  
James was on the couch while Sirius was talking to me. Now he's up and looks at me and ask me "Are you really pregnant?"  
"Yes"  
"Lily this is wonderful. I love you"  
"Yes it is wonderful but I am mad at you and oh there is Pizza and breadsticks in the oven for you. Goodnight I'll see you in the morning"

Once I was in the bedroom, I heard Sirius said to James and she is only a few weeks pregnant. Imagine when she is 9 months" With that I smiled to myself and went to bed.

A/N I just re-edited this after three years of being written. I hope you all like this little one shot I did.


End file.
